Notre París
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Años veinte, París, la boheme, los artistas, Montparnasse y Montmartre, el Sena. Mimi y Yamato, tal vez, pudieron haberse conocido en ese mundo. [AU perteneciente a la actividad por San Valentín del Topic Mimato del foro 'Proyecto 1-8']
1. Chapter 1

_Desgraciadamente Digimon no me pertenece; si fuera así, todo sería diferente._

* * *

La observaba, era en lo único en que podía enfocarse en esos momentos, sus hermosas piernas podían verse por completo en esa casi inexistente falda, su torso estaba cubierto por un corsé brillante y sus brazos estaban al desnudo para poder moverlos con toda la gracia al igual que sus extremidades inferiores, mientras él simplemente tocaba su chelo. Ya no sabía si iba a ritmo o si la melodía era la que correspondía, pero ella bailaba igual y a la perfección. Sabía que no era el único que estaba como idiota mirándola, no, _musa_ de Modigliani, Dalí, Miró, Hemingway, Matisse, y todo artista que se la hubiera cruzado en París, él incluído (pero eso era un secreto), esa mujer no pasaba de ninguna manera desapercibida.

" _Llegué a París escapando de un compromiso con un hombre al que no amaba. Le escribí a mi tío diciéndole que quería estudiar con Coco Chanel y le pregunté si me podía recibir en su casa. Conocí en profundidad a la boheme, a sus artistas y también conocí lo que es el baile y todo mi mundo cambió, entendí por qué mi tío también 'escapó' de Japón y se quedó aquí. París es… mágico"_. Esas fueron sus palabras cuando la conoció.

Él nació y se crió en esa ciudad y no entendía muy bien el porqué de tanto enamoramiento por parte de los artistas por sus calles, pero no se quejaba, no podía, vivía de la música, conocía otros artistas con los que intercambiaba opiniones, ideas, etc. y por eso pudo conocer a la castaña de ojos grandes que bailaba charleston acompañada de su instrumento.

La música terminó y la danza con ella, y Yamato la vio marcharse a los camerinos del lugar después de saludar al público. Guardó su instrumento y fue por un trago junto a sus compañeros de banda quienes se felicitaban entre ellos y recibían felicitaciones de otros presentes.

— Allí viene la estrella de la noche — gritó uno de la banda mirando por encima del rubio de ojos azules quien sabía a quién le estaba hablando. Su cuerpo fue más rápido que su cabeza y se dió vuelta para verla antes de pensar en si parecería muy desesperado; estaba cambiada, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido negro con flecos que se intercalaban entre el color del vestido y dorado, le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, el cuello era alto pero la espalda no, si se daba vuelta podía verle los omóplatos a la perfección, tacos y en la frente una cinta negra con canutillos dorados. Ella los saludó uno por uno y los felicitó por ser una gran compañía.

Yamato se había alejado con su copa, la volvía a mirar de lejos y de reojo, no podía soportar el hecho de que sean muchos hombres los que le estuvieran coqueteando o que ella estuviera coqueteando con muchos hombres, le dolía. No podía entender cómo con haberla conocido una noche, esa mujer lo hubiera puesto de cabeza, lo ponía nervioso, le hacía feliz y, a su vez, hacía que su estómago se contrajera de dolor al verla con otros hombres. La odiaba por causarle esto. Terminó su trago y se levantó de su asiento para irse.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del lugar se prendió un cigarrillo, dio un paso y una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, se dio vuelta y la vio mirarlo con esos grandes ojos marrón claro y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier témpano de hielo como él por su dulzura.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan temprano?

— Sí, estoy cansado.

— Yo también estoy saliendo. Mi tío me dijo que mañana quería desayunar conmigo ¿Para qué lado vas? Podríamos caminar hasta algún punto juntos.

— Pensaba dar una vuelta antes ir a mi casa.

— Te puedo acompañar, la verdad es que no estoy muy cansada.

El rubio empezó a caminar y Mimi lo siguió. Yamato seguía con su cigarrillo en la boca, aunque su felicidad interna era inmensa, no quería hablar.

* * *

Esto es lo poco que salió por el momento.

Espero poder traer más próximamente, no creí que me costara tanto escribir sobre París en los '20s.


	2. Chapter 2

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Iban caminando a un costado del Sena, estaba fresco pero agradable, la brisa hacía que sus cabellos se movieran con gracia y el sonido del río hacía que todo pareciera más tranquilo en sus caminatas, en sus interiores contrariamente a lo que sucedía.

Mimi lo observaba de reojo, él vestía un pantalón y zapatos color marrón, chaleco beige sobre una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, sombrero y su chelo sobre la espalda. No habían hablado desde que comenzaron a caminar, eso era raro en ella aunque no en él. Quería conversar sobre algo, lo que sea, pero no sabía qué decirle, nunca en su vida le había pasado nada por el estilo.

— Estuviste muy bien hoy — dijo sin mirarlo, no podía creer lo avergonzada que se sentía por nada.

— Tú también — sólo eso, y él tampoco la miró.

Se sentía estúpida, quería escapar de ahí. Respiró hondo y soltó.

— Tal vez deba dejarte aquí — él paró en seco y se giró a verla, ella forzó una sonrisa aunque no se notó — Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi tío.

— ¿A esta hora?

— Si… — tonta — No es tan tarde, seguramente él también estaba en alguna reunión — eso podía ser posible, no estaba tan mal la mentirita.

— Está bien, te acompaño — no iba a ser tan descortés de dejar sola a una dama a esas horas de la noche aunque quisiera pero, en realidad, no quería — ¿Cómo está el señor Foujita?

— Muy bien. Dice que me extraña en su casa — sonrió.

— Debes ser su sobrina preferida — se maldijo por dentro, se suponía que no quería conversar con ella.

— Soy su única sobrina — rió un poco más relajada — Tú tienes más hermanos ¿no es así? Takeru…

— Takeru es mi hermano, es el único.

— Sí. Tiene un gran futuro como escritor, hasta Ernest lo dijo.

— Esperemos que así sea. Lo puso muy feliz que alguien como Hemingway lo elogiara — sonrió al pensar en su hermano. Mimi se dió cuenta de ello y sonrió al verlo contento.

— Dos hermanos, dos jóvenes artistas aprovechando del bohemio París, ambos con mucho talento en sus disciplinas y también muy guapos, tienen todo para triunfar — paró frente a él lo miró con esos ojos y sonrisa gatuna que lo ponían nervioso — Pero los dos muy diferentes en personalidad — continuó como si nada — Takeru es muy lindo, muy divertido, coqueto, mujeriego, transparente y tú… — pausó para tomar valor — Tú eres tímido, tranquilo, un misterio por dentro, pareces frío pero estoy segura que no lo eres — se acercó un poco más — Eres muy lindo. Me gustas — lo miraba a los ojos — Me gustas mucho — dió otro pasó más cerca — Sé que te gusto, pero no sé qué tanto y otras veces creo que no es así, que me equivoco — lo miraba tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos pero no podía encontrarla.

— Te tengo miedo — fue todo lo que le dijo, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Mimi lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?

Silencio.

— Porque no le temes a nadie, porque pareciera que no te importan los hombres o sus sentimientos, porque no quiero que juegues con los míos porque es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me gusta así, como tú — se sentía avergonzado, no podía mirarla correctamente.

— Yo sí tengo miedos Yamato — dió otro paso, no estaba jugando, no había ninguna sonrisa coqueta ni mirada felina, eran ojos dulces y transparentes los que lo miraban — Me da miedo no gustarte de verdad, me da miedo qué es lo que puedas llegar a pensar de mí — pausó — Me dan miedo las arañas y las cucarachas y, bueno, cualquier insecto — río y a él se le escapó una sonrisa que provocó que ella agrandara la suya.

Mimi se acercó más y apoyó su rostro en el cuello del rubio

— Si te pido que por favor acompáñame a mi departamento, me da miedo que me digas que no — terminó por decir en un susurro.

Yamato sentía su rostro arder, pero a pesar de ello, tomó fuerzas para rodear a la castaña con sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el final de esta historia para la actividad del Topic Mimato.

Espero sus votos.

 **¡Voten por mí!** Prometo chocolates y gatitos para todos lml


End file.
